


Now Jump Me Like a Kangaroo

by aswegcalong



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [47]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dan Howell, Fandom crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song fic, Top Phil Lester, clear consent, danny sexbang would be proud, guilty pleasure, older phil lester, younger dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswegcalong/pseuds/aswegcalong
Summary: “Yeah, yeah, the song is silly, but it was the only way I could describe all these new feelings I was feeling. Dan, I’ve never been so emotionally invested in someone before you, you know what they all talk about, and all of it is true. You’re a first for me,” Phil answered quickly, not wanting to shy away from anything. He figured it was easier just get it all out right away rather than try and draw it out.“Well,” Dan started with a smile, “I think a heart boner is the perfect way to describe it. I’ve had plenty of those for you. What, with how sweet and kind you’ve been to me, I can’t help but feel my heart pitter-patter.”~*~*~aka the fic where phil cant think of any other way to describe his feelings to dan than with the Ninja Sex Party original song Heart Boner and after discovering both of them feel the same way for each other, those heart boners also become physical boners and a night of the no pants dance between them them ensues.





	Now Jump Me Like a Kangaroo

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started this fic december 2018 and meant to finish it forever ago so hopefully it was worth the wait and isn't a complete train wreck of a fic, let me know what you think in the comments. also, the nsp song Heart Boner is linked, first line of the fic!

[Ninja Sex Party: Heart Boner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS_OWTKCUIM)

~*~*~

Phil was known to the entire school as the boy that would get whatever he wanted. He had spent a night with nearly every boy and girl he had ever started pursuing and word got around that a night with him would always be a good time. 

He was the talk of the campus for days at a time when he laid his eyes on another target. He never took long to get what he wanted, thanks to his smooth talking, quick wit, and his beauty. Saying no to him was the most difficult thing for anyone on campus and Phil knew it and used that to his advantage. 

Word spread quickly when Phil laid his eyes on the second-year Dan Howell. Everyone was aware Dan was gonna Phil’s toughest court yet. 

Dan was the quiet type, the one that stayed to himself. He came and went quietly from his classes, the library, and his dorm - only stopping to interact with his group partners or get a snack. He was anthesis to Phil Lester, soft, quiet, and only wore dark colours with his dark skinny jeans and black vans. 

Within four days of trying, Phil was able to get Dan to talk to him. It had been a little painful to outsiders to watch, but with great effort came a wonderful conversation. 

They very quickly learned that despite being oh-so-different on the outside, they were surprisingly similar in their downtime. They both loved their video games, took their classes seriously, made time to call their parents, and both had what some would call an unhealthy addiction to the internet. 

Now, it was customary for Phil to take his object of desire on a date before he made the move into their pants, but with Dan, he had a different kind of desire. Their date had gone extraordinarily well and rather than wondering how much Dan was packing under those beautifully tight skinny jeans, he wanted to know more about how Dan had managed to get through world one of Cuphead so damn quickly without someone to play as Mugman with him. 

As he dropped Dan off at his dorm, he asked for a second date, something he’d never done before. He shocked himself as the words tumbled from his mouth, and his jaw hit the ground as Dan nodded a yes and said he’d love to. Phil’s whole world was changing as he chased after this Dan boy - to the point none of the other boys who were sneaking glances at him seemed like anyone he wanted to chase after anymore. He wanted Dan and Dan only and had no idea what this meant, it was all so new to him. 

The second date, a week later, somehow went even better than the first. They sat over coffee and talked about video games for literal hours ranging from Legend of Zelda, to Cuphead, to Undertale, and even that time Phil had created his own video game during his early teen years. It left Phil’s heart feeling all warm and fuzzy as they walked back to campus, the conversation finding no end as they continued to talk while they walked. He had no idea what was happening to him, but it reminded him of a song he’d heard not too long ago and he wondered if maybe Dan would understand that he was a confused mess through music - it was something else they shared a passion for. 

Two weeks later a third date was upon them; Dinner at Phil’s off-campus flat. He didn’t have too much planned since he was nervous to see how the song would go over, but he did have Chinese takeaway on the kitchen island for them to partake in and plenty of wine. He just hoped he would be aware of his own limits - alcohol made him into a horny boy and he didn’t want to do anything dumb when he’d established something so good with Dan so far. 

At 6:30 pm on the dot, Dan rang the doorbell, exactly on time like always. Phil opened the door quickly to find him standing there, tight black skinnies and black vans like usual, but in a soft pink hoodie with the ties in a little bow at the neck and a bottle of wine in his hand. 

Phil gasped softly at the sight, it was beautiful to see Dan in something other than black for once, and there was something about the way the soft pink complemented his skin that made it impossible not to fall in love with him right then and there. 

“I uh - I brought us a bottle of wine,” Dan said shyly, his cheeks heating up under Phil’s gaze. 

Phil shook his head to clear it before he could even think of speaking. 

“That’s wonderful! Welcome to my flat,” He said as he stepped out of the doorway so Dan could make it in. 

“Thank you,” Dan whispered softly as he stepped into Phil’s flat, the bottle of wine tight in his hand as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Phil had a modest flat, nothing too big but it was set up to seem very spacious. He had one loveseat in the lounge with a TV against the wall, a small kitchen island with two stools and a full kitchen, and a bedroom big enough for a king-sized mattress and a dresser that was being used as a TV stand. The walls were still rather bare yet, but Phil was working on turning it into something very him - he just hadn’t gotten there yet. 

“This is a nice place, Phil, much better than the little dorms on campus,” Dan whispered softly as he set the bottle of wine down on the kitchen island.

“Thanks, it’s not much, but definitely has more room than those dorms,” Phil agreed as he reached the kitchen island, pulling out the cartons of Chinese takeaway for them.

They each gathered a carton of food and a rather large glass of wine each before they headed to the living room where Phil had the TV on and the coffee table set up for them to have dinner on the couch. 

They each took a spot at either side of the couch, Phil hitting play on a CD he’d earlier asked Dan if he’d be interested in listening to. 

“If this stuff is too weird, let me know, I’ll change it,” Phil said as the  _ Intro (Cool) _ track finished. 

Dan laughed softly as the track, shaking his head at Phil in a silent “this is going to be awesome.”

_ Cool Patrol _ was fun; Phil had a hard time not trying to dance along to the Cool Patrol dance while he ate, causing both of them to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

_ Ogry for One _ was hilarious, leaving Dan almost choking on his wine as the first chorus hit them, Phil laughing as he dramatically sung along, actually getting up from his spot on the couch to dance playfully to the song. 

_ Danny Don’t You Know _ was inspiring, something Dan commented that he would have to listen to again on his free time and Phil promised to show him the music video to it at another time. 

_ Release the Kraken _ was straight up goofy, something Dan hadn’t really heard in song form before. A silly - almost children's - story in a song? He couldn’t say no to something that made him chuckle that hard. 

By  _ Ninja Brian Goes to Soccer Practice _ , they were both done with their food and on their third glasses of wine, making everything slightly funnier and them unaware of how close to each other they were becoming on the couch. 

_ First Date _ was full of laughs as Phil sung along to Dan as if this were the first date he was taking Dan on, leaving Dan gasping for breath as he belted out “let’s kill 10 guys tonight” as if that was something either of them would even have the power to do. 

_ Smooth Talkin’ _ was a little out of their league as Danny Sexbang was singing as if he was talking to a girl, and both Dan and Phil were not so interested in any girls at the moment, but it was a barrel of laughs just the same at all of the goofy innuendos Danny sang out loudly. 

At the moment of Danny fake crying at the end of  _ Smooth Talkin’ _ , Phil took a deep breath as the song he was waiting for kicked on. 

_ When I first looked in your eyes _ _   
_ _ You were more than just a beauty to me _ _   
_ _ All my senses shot straight up _ _   
_ __ I was rock hard emotionally

Phil looked at Dan with curiosity in his eyes, wondering if Dan would notice how he had really chilled out for this song. 

_ The fact that you and I could plow _ _   
_ _ Is something I haven't _ _   
_ _ Even thought about _ _   
_ __ Starting now

Dan cocked his head as he listened to the song, the lyrics were a joke yet also he knew they meant something by the way Phil had mellowed out. He had yet to notice Phil’s gaze as he closed his eyes to listen to the song. 

_ I've got a heart boner for you _ _   
_ _ I stand before you stiff and true _ _   
_ _ I wanna blast a load of feelings onto you _ _   
_ __ This heart boner's for you

“Why’d you chill out for this one?” Dan whispered, not yet wanting to break the mood of this song but he needed to know. 

“Because it’s from me to you,” Phil whispered back as he closed the space between them and threw his arms around Dan’s slender waist. 

Dan gasped at the contact before he melted into Phil’s hold, going back to listening to the song. 

_ You've helped me grow into a man _ _   
_ _ My shallowness is a thing of the past _ _   
_ _ I want to slam you with my empathy _ _   
_ _ And then I'll rail you with my class _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You've helped me find maturity _ _   
_ __ I'll be your wiener king, tee hee

Dan leaned in tighter to Phil as the song kept going, surprised by how for as silly as it was, it was just as sweet. He knew this meant something to Phil, and he was floored by how much the concept of a “heart boner” was real, he had plenty of those around Phil - alongside the physical boners he got when in the presence of such a beautiful man. 

Phil tightened his grip around Dan as he felt the younger boy lean into him. It was something he wasn’t used to - a comforting embrace - but it was definitely something he could get used to. 

_ I've got a heart boner tonight _ _   
_ _ Feel my love pants growing tight _ _   
_ _ I wanna plug you with respect all through the night _ _   
_ __ I'll bust a nut of joy and light

“You know, this song is really sexual for being also quite sweet,” Dan chuckled as he opened his eyes while his arms found their way around Phil’s neck.

“Yeah yeah, shut up and listen,” Phil teased as he gazed into Dan’s warm amber eyes. 

_ Heart boner _ _   
_ _ Got a heart boner _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You are the love that I pursue _ _   
_ _ Do you feel the feels I feel for you _ _   
_ _ There's so much we have yet to do _ _   
_ __ Now jump me like a kangaroo

“Oh I’ll jump you like a kangaroo alright,” Dan laughed, pressing his nose to Phil’s.

Phil blinked in shock, not used to having the tables turned on him like this. Usually, it was him that made such bold comments, but it was a welcome change. 

_ This heart boner's for you _ _   
_ _ I stand before you thick and true _ _   
_ _ I'll shoot a wad of gleaming romance just for you _ _   
_ __ This heart boner's for you

“Wad of gleaming romance?” Dan questioned playfully, swooping down and leaving the most gentle of kisses against Phil’s lips. 

“Yeah, yeah, the song is silly, but it was the only way I could describe all these new feelings I was feeling. Dan, I’ve never been so emotionally invested in someone before you, you know what they all talk about, and all of it is true. You’re a first for me,” Phil answered quickly, not wanting to shy away from anything. He figured it was easier just get it all out right away rather than try and draw it out. 

“Well,” Dan started with a smile, “I think a heart boner is the perfect way to describe it. I’ve had plenty of those for you. What, with how sweet and kind you’ve been to me, I can’t help but feel my heart pitter-patter.”

Phil smiled wide, it being his turn to swoop down for barely a kiss. He was surprised at how bold Dan was being in his arms, but he wasn’t going to stop it. He was so happy to have gotten Dan so comfortable around him. 

“It’s not like me to go on and second and now even a third date with someone, but I wanted to know you so much more than I wanted to just be with you,” Phil said softly, nuzzling his face against Dan’s jaw.

This form of contact was all so new to them but at the same time neither of them could get enough of it, they wanted more and more of each other. 

“This heart boner’s for you, Dan,” Phil breathed against Dan’s jaw softly before he trailed his lips upwards and met Dan’s, locking them together in what started as a sweet kiss. 

The kiss started so sweet and soft, their mouths moving together slowly and softly - the kind of kiss where the world around them stopped and nothing could come between them. 

But rather quickly the kiss escalated, becoming more and more heated, causing their breathing to grow heavier and heavier and their bodies to start moving more and more. 

Before they knew it, they were both short of breath, hard in their jeans, and completely on top of each other. 

“Wait, wait, Dan, pause,” Phil breathed, moving both of his hands to Dan’s chest to hold him just barely back. 

“Yeah?” Dan breathed back, his voice low and raspy as he attempted to reply. 

“Please, don’t do anything you wouldn’t want to because it’s me and I have this type of reputation. This is at your pace now Dan, and I won’t force you into anything - you can stop anything at anytime,” Phil breathed out, looking deep into Dan’s eyes to emphasize just how serious he was. 

“Phil,” Dan started softly, his hands moving softly through Phil’s hair, “you’re not forcing me into anything. I - I under my own will and desire - want you Phil. You’ve already broken all of your traditions, why don’t I break one of mine?” 

Phil chuckled softly before he reattached his lips to Dan’s, taking that as a crystal clear sign to continue on. He slowed them down, the kiss carrying just as much passion but without being so aggressive, now that they were clearer on where they were going. 

Without hesitation, Dan slid his hands up Phil’s shirt, ever so gently exploring the elder’s warm, pale skin as he pushed the shirt higher and higher. 

Phil broke the kiss just long enough for Dan to pull the shirt over his head. He heard it fall somewhere on the other side of the couch, along with faintly picking up that the CD was still playing. 

Dan didn’t return his lips to Phil’s, rather he trailed his lips down the pale expanse of beautiful neck right in front of him. He was gentle, his lips just brushing against the skin but in all the right places, causing Phil to let out soft gasps and almost-moans. 

Phil tugged at Dan’s sweater. As much as he loved the colour pink on Dan, he realised it would look much better in a heap next to his shirt. He slowly tugged it up, taking his time because he wasn’t ready for Dan to be done with his neck just yet. 

Dan rolled his hips down against Phil’s, their clothed erections rubbing against each other in the most delicious way as he felt Phil’s bare fingers against his bare skin. It was like electricity through his body as their skin touched, igniting every nerve ending in his body and they were both still quite dressed. 

Without missing a beat, Dan broke contact just long enough to pull his hoodie over his head, tossing it aside as he reattached his lips to Phil’s skin, searching out that one special spot he knew could make Phil squirm. 

With a patience Phil would never understand, Dan trailed his lips down Phil’s chest, letting his lips graze across the skin ever so gently, latching to spots here and there, sometimes just barely letting his lips touch the milky white skin underneath him. 

It was something Phil had never experienced before. He was so used to being in control, so used to pinning someone underneath him and having his way until the sun came up. But, with Dan, this shift in control, this willingness to share the lead, it was all new to him, and all something he’d never been wanting to do with anyone else before. He wanted it his way or not at all, but the way Dan tweaked his nipples while his tongue danced around his naval was a feeling he refused to give up any time soon. 

With a finesse Phil would have to ask him about later, Dan had Phil’s skinny jeans unbuttoned and on their way down his thighs, sliding them just far enough for Phil to kick them off while he kneeled up to undo his own.

“Close your mouth you’ll catch flies laying like that,” Dan laughed, pushing Phil’s jaw back up ever so gently.

Phil chuckled softly, unaware that his jaw fell open, “oops.”

“You’ve never given up much control, have you?” Dan asked softly, kicking his own jeans off his ankles, his body now pressed against Phil’s. 

Phil shook his head gently, running his fingers through Dan’s hair as the the tone settled down - they needed to  _ communicate  _ before it really went anywhere. 

“I’ve always gotten whatever I wanted whenever I wanted, it’s almost like everyone chased after me,” Phil admitted softly, sitting up slightly as a blush crept across his cheeks. 

“You know people told me a lot about you, Phil,” Dan whispered softly, half playfully and half with a tone that told Phil Dan was more than ready to play. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Phil asked, cupping Dan’s jaw lightly, a playful smile tugging at his lips. 

“You’re the bad boy, Lester, the one who gets whatever he wants. Until I came along. I made you fight for something,” Dan answered with a twinkle in his eyes, boosting himself up like he was the grand prize, “I was something you couldn’t get easily, and now, you almost have me.”

“Almost?” Phil asked, cocking an eyebrow as he tried to understand what the chestnut haired boy meant. 

“Almost,” Dan cooed with a wink as he got up off of Phil, wiggling his ass playfully before he took off from the living room down the hall, not letting his confidence falter though he didn't know which door was the bedroom - he was going to have to guess and hope for the best. 

“W-wha..?” Phil questioned as Dan walked away, his body reminded of the soon-to-be-painful problem in his boxers with the little ass shake.

Thanking any diety that could possibly be out there that he didn’t really believe in, Dan dipped into the open door that appeared to be Phil’s bedroom. He stepped out of his boxers, leaving them at the door before jumping onto Phil’s bed, waving his legs in the air and arching his back just right to make his plump little ass look its best. 

Phil got up slowly, his brain foggy as his body was currently thinking with the wrong head. He followed his legs to his bedroom, his eyes watching the carpet as he walked only to get distracted by the pair of not-his boxers lying on the floor at his door. 

“I-” Phil trailed off as he looked up, seeing Dan lying on his bed, ankles crossed in the air and his perfect little ass at the centre of attention. 

“You’ll never close that jaw of yours, will you?” Dan teased, uncrossing his ankles to wave his legs around.

Phil snapped his jaw shut, stepping up to the side of the bed.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, Howell. I’m usually so much more in control than this,” Phil mumbled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hand through Dan’s hair gently.

“Maybe it’s a sign I’m meant to be here for more than one night?” Dan offered, leaning into Phil’s touch, trying his best not to grind his hips against Phil’s soft duvet. 

They gazed at each other in silence for a long moment, their pupil’s explosively dark as they were both full of lust along with a mix of feelings Dan had felt once before but Phil had never experienced. There was something in the way their gentle moment didn’t ruin the momentum they were carrying from earlier. They were still aching for each other, yet they didn’t feel the need to quickly get it done and over with.This meant something, this wasn’t a “alright let’s fuck and I’ll see you later” it was  _ more. _

“Please,” Dan mouthed, his hips finally caving and grinding down against Phil’s duvet. He loved the gentle moments, but he could cuddle Phil all night, right now he had a much harder issue at hand. 

Phil nodded, “roll over, sweetheart,” he cooed as he stood up, dropping his own boxers off of his hips before climbing onto the bed, his long arm reaching for the bedside table where he kept condoms and lube in the drawer. 

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s hips, holding onto him with just enough force to keep them from coming apart but loose enough that Phil had room to work. 

Phil poured a generous amount of lube onto his left hand before tossing the bottle over his shoulder, knowing he could pick it up later. With a gentle ease, he worked Dan open, starting with one finger ever so softly in and out of him before adding a second, stretching him open until he was ready for a third before Dan’s gentle whimpers let him know that he was ready for more. 

Dan grabbed the foil wrapper off the bed, opening it quickly with his teeth before using all of his possible abdominal strength to hold himself up, and after offering a gentle “let me” he rolled the condom down Phil’s hard cock, teasingly slow, letting his fingers linger, throwing in a gentle stroke up and down the impressive length before he let himself fall back down onto the bed.

“You tease,” Phil whined softly before he composed himself just enough to get back to the task at hand.

With one hand on Dan’s hips and the other at the base of his cock, Phil lined himself up and gently pushed into the younger boy, using all of his willpower to take it as slow as he could, desperate not to hurt Dan as much as he wanted to go right for it. 

Once he was all the way in and Dan gave him a soft “you can move” it was like a new fire had sparked between them. The room was full of new sounds, having gone from silent to full of the sound of skin slapping skin, the slick sound of Phil moving in and out of Dan, and their combined moans, whines, whimpers, and babbles. It was sex neither of them had really experienced before, and something they were definetely going to have to experience together again. There was a new kind of eruption now that there were feelings involved. Sure, they both had loved to casually mess about here and there, or as Dan would do, wait until after a couple dates and see if it felt anything at all, but with Phil, they both felt that  _ something _ that neither of them could really place yet. 

Before either of them wanted it to be over, they could feel the end bubbling deep within them. Their babbles became almost coherent words, forming syllables like “close” and “soon” to let the other know they were almost there. 

Without dropping Dan, Phil moved a hand to Dan’s leaky cock, stroking it up and down in time with his thrusts, all of his movements growing sloppy but with a determination to bring Dan to finish. 

With a pop of his lips into a wide O and a roll-back of his eyes, Dan was there, his body shaking as he came long and hard all over Phil’s hand and his stomach, painting himself white as pleasure washed through his body. 

As Dan’s body tightened and constricted around him, Phil felt himself starting to teeter, the end being oh so in sight as he let go of Dan’s cock and pushed himself to the edge. With one final push, he felt his own release wash through him, his head falling back as he filled the condom white. 

Dan lay on the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he worked to catch his breath. His eyes were closed, one arm draped gentle across his own chest as he let his body catch up to everything he just experienced. 

In a swift movement, Phil climbed off the bed, pulling the condom off and tying it up so he could throw it away before he grabbed a couple tissues. As he returned to the bed, he watched as Dan’s breathing began to level out, and he hoped Dan wasn’t falling asleep just yet, he wanted to get cosy first and would hate to disrupt Dan’s sleep just to cuddle. 

With a soft smile on his face, Phil used the tissues he’d grabbed to ever so gently clean Dan up, wiping up enough of the sticky mess to make sleeping much more comfortable. 

“Leave it and come cuddle me,” Dan whined softly, his eyes fluttering open to watch Phil move, a small smile on his face as he appreciated the gesture. 

“You would be so mad if I just left all that on you,” Phil teased before tossing the tissues to the trash bin, not caring if he made the shot or not; he had much more important matters at hand, such as cuddling the younger boy in his bed.

“You’re right, I just don’t want any more time not in your arms,” Dan whined as he reached both of his arms out, inviting Phil on top of him. 

In a mess of giggles and sweaty skin, soon they were tangled against each other the bed, every once in a while catching each other’s eyes leading to another lazy makeout session. It was sweet, it was soft, it was gentle, and it was something Phil didn’t want to let go of. 

“So, I take it you appreciate me for my heart boner and my actual boners?” Phil teased, a playful grin wide across his face.

“I actually hate you,” Dan teased, rolling his eyes as the comment, “but I guess you could say yes, I do. But, it was your heart boner that won me over. Thanks for showing me that song, I really liked the whole album - well, what we got to listen to it.” 

“Tomorrow, over breakfast, we can listen to the whole album?” Phil offered, tightening his grip on Dan as he finished his sentence with a yawn.

“I’d love to,” Dan replied as he buried his face in Phil’s chest, letting himself fall asleep against the raven haired boy. 

_ You are the love that I pursue _ _   
_ _ Do you feel the feels I feel for you? _

_ This heart boner’s for you... _


End file.
